Letters
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: X writes a letter to Zero, that's all that I can say really. (Set in the one-hundred years after Zero sealed himself away after the end of the Elf wars and before the Megaman Zero series.)
1. X and Zero

**Okay, ladies and gentleman, please have tissues or whatever you use to wipe away tears because I was crying the whole time while I was writing this. I got the idea when I read a brunch of Zero/X fanfics and it just went on from their.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman, Megaman X or the Megaman Zero series, I do not own X and Zero, they belong to Capcom but if I did then X and Zero would have the happy ending that they deserve.**

* * *

Why?

Why Zero? Why?

Why did you do this?

We've always been together, even if our creators were rivals and we were meant to kill each other, we rose above that and became friends, partners, brothers but Zero...

Their was one thing that I never got to tell you and I'll never will.

Zero, by the time that you read this, I'll be long gone and I won't be coming back.

I guess that I deserve this pain, you was always their for me when I needed a friend, when I needed someone to hold me tight and promise me that everything was going to be okay, when I needed someone to trust me and bring me home when I couldn't move.

But when you needed me the most, I turned my back on you and I left you their alone.

It's my fault that Omega stole your body, it's my fault that you felt like you had to seal yourself away because it was the only way to save the world...

Zero, can't we be selfish for once?

When I saw you in that pod, I wanted to damn the whole world Zero and I would do it, if I could see you again, if I could have one last hug, if I could hear your voice one last time...

If I could say what I couldn't say, would things have turned out differently?

If I knew that this was going to happen then I would have said it a long time ago and we would have had eternity together but I didn't and now, I'm left with so many regrets.

Zero, I was everyone's hope, everyone believed in me but you are mine, you was the reason I kept going when things got tough, even when you was believed to be dead, I kept on going because I treasured the time that we spent together and I wanted it to last.

I fought for you Zero, not for the world like they believed but for you, I fought so that we could spend one more day together, one more hour, one more moment, one more second...

Zero, if I could, I would do it all over again! I would turn back time, back to the first Maverick war, back to when we met and I would go through all of that again because I love you!

That's right, I said it! What I couldn't tell you all those years ago, I love you Zero, I always have and I always will and no matter what happens to me, I wanted you to know that.

I can't protect this world anymore Zero, the world that we loved, so, I'm leaving it to you. Please, do what I couldn't do and protect the world that we loved. I can go and do what I'm about to do because I know that I'm leaving this world in safe hands.

This is goodbye Zero but no matter what happens, I will always love you.

X.

* * *

X placed the letter in one of the pockets of Zero's armor before he looked at Zero's face one last time, he smiled and stroked Zero's cheek before he gently pressed his lips against Zero's and for a moment, he could pretend that Zero was kissing him back, that Zero had wrapped his arms around him and was holding him close, protecting him from the world that wanted so much from him, the world that had taken everything from him and still wanted more.

But it was broken the moment that he pulled away from Zero, only to see that it was just a dream, Zero was still asleep but for that one movement, he heard his voice again.

 _'It will be alright X. I'll be back and we'll see each other again, I promise.'_

"Don't make promises that you can't keep you idiot." X said before he stood up. "Goodbye Zero. I love you."

 _'X! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'_

X turned around and began to leave.

 _'NO! X! COME BACK! PLEASE!'_

He didn't look back.

 _ **"X!"**_

* * *

X, why?

Why did you do this?

X, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry X...

If I could, I would do the same thing. I would go back in time, back to the first Maverick war, back to when we met and I would go through all of that again because I love you too X.

I was so caught up in my own problems and my own doubt that I didn't see what was right in front of me the whole time and when I did it was too late.

We could have had eternity together X, if I had just seen what was right in front of me...

X, I will fight, to protect this world that we both loved, a world that demanded everything that we had and asked for more when we had nothing left to give. I'll fight, not for the resistance, not for Ciel but for you, I'll fight till the very end.

I will bring about the peace that you wished for, I will end this madness, if you'll do one more thing for me X...

Wait for me.

I will see you again X and I'll make up for all of the years that we lost and I'll never leave your side again, we will have our eternity together.

I'll see you soon X. I love you.

Zero.


	2. Axl

**I'm really happy with how everyone has responded to this story but now, reading it about two years after it was published, I fell like something's missing.**

 **And I know what that is now.**

 **I found out about Axl, now I have a theory for why he didn't appear or was never mentioned in Megaman Zero, the first game in the Megaman Zero series was released in 2002, while the first game with Axl in it was released in 2003, a whole year after Megaman Zero.**

 **Axl could have still been in development when this happened, so the creators of Megaman Zero didn't know about him, which meant that they couldn't put him in the game.**

 **And while some people could argue that Axl could have been mentioned in the other Zero games but I think that by that time, they already had the story planned out and there wasn't a place for him, which leads to my three favourite theories for why he didn't appear.**

 **1) Axl died during the Elf Wars.**

 **2) He was sealed away like Zero and nobody has found him, anyone that knew about him could be dead by the time of the Megaman zero series which means that his location and Axl himself has been lost forever, unless someone finds him, because in the ending of X8, it is implied that Axl was inflected with a virus and we don't know what virus it is. Zero was sealed away to be cured of the Maverick Virus so it is possible that the same thing happened to Axl.**

 **3) This one is my favourite one and my personal one, I don't know if anyone else has thought about it but this is my explanation for Axl not appearing in the Megaman Zero series.**

 **My theory is that the Megaman Zero series and the last two games in the Megaman X series (X7 and X8) take place in two different timelines, because if you watch the endings of X6, you can see that there is a difference between the two endings, and it is Zero.**

 **In the first ending, both X and Zero appear, standing side by side, while in the second one, it's just X and Zero is being sealed away in a capsule in another location.**

 **This is where the timeline for the Megaman X series splits, the first ending leads to the timeline where X and Zero met Axl while the second ending leads to the Megaman Zero series.**

 **And people can argue that the Megaman Zero series can happen in both timelines which still leaves the question of why Axl wasn't mentioned or appeared in the Megaman Zero series, which leads back to my other two favourite theories, he died in the Elf Wars or he was sealed away.**

 **And just like X and Zero, I don't own Axl but if I did, he would get his happy ending as well.**

* * *

You idiots.

You stupid stupid idiots!

X, Zero, you're idiots, really stupid idiots...

Why?

Why did it have to be you two?

Why did the world and everyone in it have to be so selfish?

Even me...

I should have said something, I should have done something...

But I didn't...

And now, I can't, because you're gone, like Red...

No, somehow, you're still here...

X, Zero...

Thank you, for everything.

Take a break, you guys deserve it.

Actually, make sure that it's a long one, a really long one.

Ciel and the resistance can take care of the world now and for what they can't handle...

There's me.

I'll speak up, I will remind the world that I'm still here.

Me, Axl, the Kid, the prototype with a gun, I'll tell the world that I'm still here and that they don't have to rely on you two to fix the problems and if they still want to make you two clean up the mess that they made, they'll have to go through me!

So don't worry guys, everything's going to be okay, I'll be the Hero now.

I'll see you later, X, Zero.

Axl.


End file.
